Bathroom Sinks and Chocolate
by theadoptedbrewster
Summary: Hotch gets Prentiss back at home when she denies him of something at the office. Smut. Warnings: soft bondage, spanking.


"Hotch?" Emily asked from his doorframe, causing him to look up from his mountain of paperwork. He waved her in as she sauntered over to his desk, handing him a few papers to sign. He took them with a grunt, scribbling out his signature before thrusting them back towards her.

"You look like you could use a break, sir." She said, leaning over his desk to put her hands over his paperwork.

"Not really." He shrugged, pulling the papers from under her imperfect nails.

"How do I put this?" She said, walking around the desk so that she could reach down and tug his tie up towards her, forcing him to look up at her. He swivelled his chair to face her as he finally dropped the pen. "Meet me in the bathroom by the elevators in five." She said with a hint of salaciousness in her voice before she stole a quick kiss from his chapped lips. She pranced out; shutting the door behind her.

He didn't even wait the whole five minutes before he made his way down to the bathroom by the elevators. It was only one bathroom as opposed to the stalls located by the coffee maker. It didn't really make sense why they kept two bathrooms near the bullpen, one obviously being used more frequently than the other. His thoughts were cut off once he entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Emily had him pressed against the door in an instant, her body against his firmly as her lips covered every inch of flesh that was exposed to her.

"One night alone and you get like this?" He mumbled, more of a comment than a complaint. He felt his body reacting to the closeness of her body as he reached between them to cup her breasts in his deft hands. He squeezed harshly, making her let out a swift rush of air against his jaw. He continued to let her mouth ravage him as his fingers found the sopping wet material between her thighs. He massaged her through the damp fabric, listening to every noise and whimper that escaped her as he did. "You're this wet?" He asked, grinding his fingers harder and harder through the black material. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she rasped against his mouth.

"Take my fucking pants off." She ordered, her breath hot against him as he stopped his fingers to unbutton and unzip her pants, flicking them and her bright red thong down towards her heels. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her even closer to him before he began skimming his fingers up and down the inside of her thigh, just barely touching where she desperately wanted his long fingers. She was growing increasingly impatient as she began to groan in frustration.

He finally pushed one finger inside her drenched tightness but didn't move. When she tried to rotate her hips he flipped them around to push her against the wall, his body keeping her in place before he slowly began to pump his finger in and out of her. She moaned at the treatment before the rough pad of his thumb began pressing into her swollen clit with every inward pass. Just when he started to increase the speed of his finger, he pulled it out of her, causing her to curse before he pinched her slippery clit between two of his fingers.

She let out a gasp and squeezed her eyes shut before he pushed those two fingers into her core, his palm pressing against her clit with every quick thrust of his fingers. She nearly screamed when she began to clench around him, nearly at the edge when he withdrew his fingers and languidly licked them clean. She groaned her disapproval before he ordered her up on the counter of the sink, her pants still around her ankles as he pushed her thighs apart and darted his tongue inside her. She threw her head back, her hands gripping the counter as two fingers were pushed inside her; while Hotch's talented tongue licked every inch of her soaked folds. She gripped his head, forcing him to stay firmly planted between her thighs.

"Cum all over my tongue, baby" He said as he removed his fingers only to reinsert his tongue, moving it back and forth within her before she screamed out his name, her nails digging into his scalp as she grinded her quivering pussy against his face.

He didn't let her catch her breath before capturing her lips in a fierce kiss, his straining erection urgently throbbing against her.

"Hotch," She breathed between their mouths. "We should probably get back." She jumped off the counter, pulling her pants back up as he watched in disbelief.

"_Emily."_ He hissed at her, glancing down at his nearly painful erection that was pressing against the front of his slacks.

"We need to get back to work, just think of Rossi and Strauss fucking on your desk." She said, giving him a quick kiss before she nearly ran out of the bathroom, avoiding his reaching hands. Hotch glanced down and sighed before he squeezed his eyes shut and imagined the most horrible things he could think off. Slowly but surely his pants returned to being comfortable and he exited the bathroom and walked back up to his office; on his way he glared at the now totally satisfied Emily Prentiss, who was leaning over her desk, scribbling out paper work like normal. _He would get her back for this._

Emily Prentiss was laying on their bed in nothing but a silk negligee. He'd been later than he'd expected and she was rolled over on her stomach; sound asleep. He smirked, stripping his suit jacket off before running a hand through her hair. She turned her head to look up at him before smiling.

"Hi," She said, flipping herself over to pull his lips down to hers. He was quick to pull away, leaving her confused.

"You didn't think a little lace was gonna make me forget what you did today, did you?" Hotch smirked, trailing his fingers along the black lace that outlined the negligee. Emily opened her mouth to say something before Hotch was tearing the silky fabric off her as she gasped his name. She had begun cursing by the time he'd tossed the torn garment somewhere in the room. He was pinning her down against the bed, her brown eyes wide before he leaned over her to open a drawer and pull something out.

She craned her neck to see before he was back to hovering over her, with a few pieces of cloth in his hand. The first was wrapped around her eyes. He watched as the corners of her pale lips turned up before he was tying her hands to opposite sides of the bed.

"Hotch." She practically whispered with an amused note in her voice before she felt something cold drip down between her bare breasts. She shivered before she felt Hotch's finger trail through whatever it was and smear it over her bottom lip. She licked it off, nearly moaning as the taste of chocolate exploded in her mouth.

"I know how much you like chocolate, babe" Hotch smirked as he watched her tug at her restrains, her chest heaving as he poured more chocolate over her taut peaks. She gasped before his mouth was ravishing her, pulling and sucking at her until she was left arching for more. He nearly laughed as she kicked her legs like a child throwing a temper tantrum. He'd begun to nip down her toned stomach to get any chocolate that trailed down as she harshly muttered his name.

Hotch smirked devilishly as he pumped his already hardened cock a few times before getting up on his knees and tangling a hand in Emily's hair. He was quick to tilt her head back and shove his dick down her throat. She nearly gagged at the sudden intrusion before he was fucking her mouth, holding her head in place with an iron grip.

He felt her hum around him as his cock continually hit the back of her throat, only making him grip her hair tighter.

"You like that? You like me fucking your mouth, don't you?" He said, quickening the thrusts of his hips as she moaned her agreement, still struggling against her the cloth that held her hands in place. She hollowed her cheeks as he winced, knowing he was about to explode. Just as her mouth pushed him over that brink of ecstasy, he pulled his cock out to let his cum glaze over her creamy skin. He struggled to catch his breath as she began licking off the sticky matter on her lips.

Emily took in a breath as Hotch roughly pushed her thighs apart, a smug smile on her lips when she felt the bed shift under his weight. She bucked her hips as if to show him where to go before he slowly trailed his tongue from top to bottom. He stopped to flick his tongue over her throbbing clit as she continued to buck her hips in a desperate attempt to gain control of the situation. Emily Prentiss liked to be in control of things, but she had to admit that being restrained to a bed was making her pussy ache. She was already so close when he thrust his tongue inside her while she squirmed. He reached to hold her legs in one place while he tongue fucked her.

Emily let out the smallest of gasps before her muscles clenched around his tongue as he immediately let go of her thighs to pull off her blindfold. Her eyes were wide, her pupils dilated as she stared at him hungrily. He gripped her hair, tilting her head back as his cock rubbed against her thigh.

"Tell me you want it." He muttered huskily as he tugged on her hair.

"I want it." She nearly cried in desperation, tugging at her restraints. He reached one hand down to ghost over her bound wrist; he smiled as he saw the longing in her eyes. She didn't just want him, she _needed _him.

"If I take these off you have to promise to do what I say." Hotch ordered in the same tone she would normally hear at the office.

"Yes, sir" She breathed before he untied her. She immediately reached for him but he grabbed her wrists and made a disapproving face.

"Turn around and put your ass towards me." Hotch ordered in the same tone, making her nearly drip with anticipation. He knew that even though she denied it, she loved when he took control in the bedroom. The voice he used at work when he was barking orders made her so wet that he'd have to satisfy her while on a case. She obeyed without a comment as he put his hands on the round globes of her ass and squeezed before he quickly brought his hand down, letting a resounding smack fill the room. Emily let out a cry of sheer lust before he trailed his finger through her dripping folds.

"Did you like that?" Hotch demanded, pushing a few fingers inside her and curling them against her, making her cry out again. "Tell me you liked it." Hotch repeated, retracting his fingers before Emily heard him suck them clean, releasing them with a small pop.

"Yes," She whispered, clenching her fists against the sheets.

"What was that?" Hotch taunted.

"Yes, I liked it!" Emily spat, frustrated by his torment. A devilish smile crossed his lips before he sank his cock balls deep inside her. Emily wasn't usually the loudest in bed but let out a scream once he was completely inside her. He dug his nails into her ass while he began a slow rhythm of nearly pulling all the way out of her before roughly slamming back into her.

"Faster," Emily let out, nearly a whine before Hotch lowered his hand against her ass again. She bit her lip so hard she swore it would bleed before she repeated her command in the loudest voice she could manage. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out as Hotch began to drill his cock into her faster than she thought possible. The only sounds she could hear were her own heart thundering in her ears and quick slap of skin against skin.

"Oh god, Emily, you feel so good." Hotch breathed as he felt her pussy tighten around him. The only sound she was able to make was a quiet hum of agreement before she let go and flew head first into a white hot sea of pleasure. She let out a few choice curses before she felt his hot cum fill her up. Once he pulled out of her she collapsed onto the bed, completely spent. He smiled and kissed her crown.

"You're paying me back for that negligee." She panted with a smile.


End file.
